Bring Me To Life
by half-goddess-Katia
Summary: This is a song fiction based on Bring Me To Life. It's Yami's thoughts as he watches Yugi sleep one night. His thoughts about how Yugi has helped him and changed his life. YY pairing almost


Bring Me To Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't own "Bring Me to Life" my Evanescence. They belong to their own associated companies, and this story doesn't bring me any material profit, just the satisfaction that others can read this.

AN: Please read and review! All comments and criticisms are appreciated, thanks in advance!

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping_

_Somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

If you could see me now, you would think I was a fool. You're asleep on your bed, and it's nearly five in the morning according to the red glowing box on your table that you refer to as an alarm clock. I'm simply here in spirit form, and I'm watching you sleep peacefully. My heart is constricting with the desire to hold you, though I know that if I tried, my hand would simply sing right through.

How can you do this to me? You make me feel things I've never felt before, do things I've never done before, and think things I never thought before. You're able to see into my eyes and soul and read them as easily as if they were your own.

You led me from the darkness into the light sever times. The first time, you solved the puzzle and released me from its bonds. You freed me from the dark bonds that had held me captive there for over five thousand years. Next, you showed me the light of friendship; you took me from the darkness of my own isolation. You lit up my life with your light and the light of your friends. Finally, you, unwittingly, taught me to love. You don't know yet, but I love you, my hikari. You've saved me from myself and the darkness many, many times.

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

Now I realize what they meant by the other half of your soul. When

I'm not beside you, I feel as if I'm only half of what I should be. I don't feel real when you're not with me. You make me feel alive, my tenshi. You are my soul mate, my other half; my predestined mate, my muirn beatha dan, and I love you dearly.

Suddenly you stir, and I freeze. Thankfully you just turn onto your side, now facing me, and settle back down. I breathe a mental sigh of relief at that. I don't know how I'd explain staring at your sleeping form to you. I feel almost pathetic, but I continue to watch you.

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

Anyway, you've saved me more times than I can count. You saved me from the puzzle. Then, just recently, you nearly sacrificed yourself to rearrange the puzzle in the fire. You gave no thought to your own safety, and I thank the gods Jonouchi and Honda were able to save you. I don't know what I would've, or even could've, done if you had died then while I was trapped and helpless inside the puzzle. I think I would've died with you. Maybe not literally, but my soul would've certainly died.

You've also saved me from myself. I may not remember my past, but I do know some things about it. I know I forced myself to become the cold bastard I was when we first met. I did it to keep from getting hurt, I guess. But you showed me that it was okay to feel. You were, after all, brave enough to risk giving your friendship to those who had bullied you. You may not realize it, but that helped to show me that it was okay to let people in. to show that the risks are worth the rewards. You're the most courageous person I know, my aibou.

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your loving darling only_

_You are the life among the dead_

You stand out even among your peers and close friends, and I don't mean just by your unusual hairstyle or your small demeanor, though those make you stand out as well. You're just so innocent. Your light, your soul, shines bright enough for any and all to see, and it's warm enough to melt the heart of even the coldest, most closed-hearted person, much like I used to be and much like Seto Kaiba used to be, though gods forbid that he ever reveals that he's changed from his previous cold-hearted self. You're light simply draws people to you. It makes most people want to protect you from anything and everything, and those who wish to crush that light are forever lost to this world.

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought without a voice without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

The sun will be coming up soon, and I know that you will awaken to go to the building you call school where you learn and see your friends. Silently, I move back into the puzzle to rest. This way, you will never know that I watch you at night, and I will be able to watch you tomorrow night. I love you my hikari, but I will never let you know because I know that if you did, you would be disgusted. A soul who lives in darkness, such as myself, doesn't deserve you, but I will always watch over you for forever and a day, despite that.

AN: So, what did you think? Good, bad, great, horrible? Please review and tell me, thanks!


End file.
